Aruba
by Number-Nine-Rules
Summary: With Primfiya only months away, what happens when strangers from another time crash land?
1. Uh, Guys? I Think We Broke Time

**Hey guys. I hope you like this crossover. It just popped into my head while I was at work, so i decided to give it a go. If you do like it, I'll continue with it. I think there are some really cool things that could happen with this, so please leave me comments and reviews! I love criticism, so don't be afraid to give some! Thanks!**

"Mick, you want to do the honors, plot a course?" Sara Lance asked her teammate and fellow crew member of the Waverider. "You've earned it." She smiled, looking back from the pilot's chair. The Pyro straightened his posture, eyes wide with excitement.

"Gideon, set a course for Aruba" he decided, looking to professor Stein with a wicked grin on his face. The doctor shook his head, smiling. It was good to be back with family.

"Roger that Mister Rory, setting a course for Aruba, the year 2017." the A.I. of the timeship replied pleasantly. The crew laughed. Suddenly, the ship lurched and shook, throwing its inhabitants against their metal harnesses.

"What was that?" Amaya asked worriedly. She was still a little new to this time travel business.

"I think that's what happens when you put Mr. Rory in charge of navigation." Stein chided. The ship shook, throwing their heads against the seats.

"In fact, it's another time storm. It seems the disruption you caused in 1916 was only the start." The A.I. corrected. The ship spun and was thrown out of the temporal zone, back into real space.

"We've been ejected out of the temporal zone!" Dr. Palmer exclaimed as he was thrown around his seat.

"Get ready for a hard landing." Sara ordered, grabbing ahold of the ship's controls and forcing herself to take as much control of the situation as the could.

"Oh come on!" Jax shouted. "Can we please go 5 minutes without crashing the Waverider!?" A pissed off look splayed across his face. He was going to have to fix whatever damage was done.

"Directing 60% power to radiation shielding, Captain Lance, you have the rest to direct our landing." Gideon informed.

"Radiation shielding?" Sara questioned as she looked through the foreword viewport of the ship. Outside, she saw a forest below, fast approaching. It looked like earth, but something felt...off. As the continued to defend, Sara saw something in the distance, beyond the dense forest. A lake, and at its edge, a large, circular structure. Strange. Where were they? Never mind. Questions could be asked later. Right now, she had a crew to save. The pulled back on the throttle, slowing their descent as much as she could. Everyone screamed. They hit the ground with a crash, and Sara's head was thrown against her seat. Her visione darkened, and she passed out.

/

Bellamy started the engine of the truck. They had a little over 55% charge, enough to get them home. He tried not to think about the choice he had just made. Harper was in back loading the rest of the slaves they had saved from Alpha Station. Bellamy may have just do,ed them all, but he couldn't let any more innocent people die when he had the chance to save them. He hoped Clarke would forgive him. Just as they were about to pull away, Bellamy saw an object streak across the sky, as if it had appeared out of nowhere. It looked like a meteor. No, too sleek and bright to be a meteor. A ship? He did not recall any ships besides the ones part of the Ark. Bellamy turned to Monty. "Do you see that?" He pointed to the object as it drew closer to the Earth.

"Yeah. What the hell is it?" He replied. "Looks like some kind of ship."

"Should we go after it?" Bellamy asked, unsure.

"Uh, yeah, I think so. Why wouldn't we?" Monty grinned.

Bellamy smiled in return. "You've got a point. Besides, if it's a ship, there might be survivors.

/

"Is everyone ok?" Sara called out groggily as she raised her harness up and rubbed her head.

"This ain't Aruba." Mick observed, a tone of both anger and confusion rolling off his tongue.

"No. This is the western United States, 2150." The A.I. stated matter-of-factly.

"Uh, Gideon? Why is it all uh, foresty?" Nate asked, peering out the viewport. "You'd figure the future would have a lot less greenery.

"That would be because, according to my navigation systems, we are not in the same universe as we are originally from. We are currently residing in a different timeline." The disembodied British voice explained.

"Gideon, when we crashed you mentioned something about radiation shielding?" Sara questioned, trying to assess the situation.

"That is correct, captain Lance. As soon as we entered this Earth's atmosphere, I detected extremely high radiation levels. Insurvivably high. I fear we may be alone here."

"Well then how the hell am I supposed to repair the ship?" Jax questioned, furious. They just couldn't catch a break.

"Well, based on current levels, I can have a radiation resistance antibiotics ready in 30 minutes. They will only last about 48 hours, so you will need to continue to take them if you are out for longer than that."

"Right, more magic pills." Mick mused, shaking his head.

"We must have screwed with the timeline so much, we were ejected into a whole other universe to prevent making any further damage." Ray suggested.

"Sounds logical." Dr. Stein figured, mulling over the idea in his head. It made sense.

"Alright." Sara said, turning to the crew. "As soon as those pills are ready, Amaya, Mick, Nate, and I will scout around, see what's out there." She ordered, thinking about the circular structure she saw when they were coming down. "Jax, you get to work on repairs. Stein, Ray, you two figure out how we were ejected from our timeline, and how we can get back. Let's go!" She barked. They were a well oiled machine under her command. They had learned that over the past year. She led the the scouting party down to the cargo hold to suit up, while Jax headed to go get tools for repairs. Martin and Ray began pulling up analysis' and sensor data to figure out exactly what happened.

/

The truck rolled down the trail through the woods. Bellamy didn't stop until they were back in Trikru territory. They got as close as they could to where they thought the ship, or whatever it was, had would have to go the rest of the way on foot. "Miller, Bryan, stay and guard the truck. Monty, Harper, you're with me. If we aren't back in 2 hours, head back to camp. Got it?" He ordered. He was taking a big risk here. Hopefully there'd be a big duo nodded, and began setting up a perimeter. "Let's go." Bellamy told the couple that would be traveling with him. " clocks ticking.

"So what do you think it is?" Harper asked Monty after they'd been walking in relative silence for the better part of 35 minutes. They had to be getting close. They had to.

"Maybe a ship of some kind? I don't know. Some private company or interest group? Who knows." Monty speculated, stepping over a branch. Then, through the foliage, he saw something silvery. Metal. "Over there!" Monty shouted, pointing to his right. Bellamy and Harper both turned and looked. They'd made it. As they pressed closer, it seemed Monty's assumption had been correct. It was some kind of giant ship! As they walked along the side, they noticed some decent damage.

"Must've been a rough land-" Bellamy began, before cutting off raising his rifle. "Who the hell are you?" He asked the dark skinned man covered in grease, doing what he assumed was repairs to this ship.

"Me!?" Who the hell are you!?" The man replied, getting angry.

"Is this your ship?" He prodded, gun still trained.

"That's enough questions there, hockey pads." A gruff voice said, emanating from behind him. A grounder voice. He turned, panicked, but the face-err, faces that met him were not grounders. There was an angry looking bald man, a dark skinned girl with a large necklace, a white guy wearing a bright tunic and a weird looking helmet, and a woman wearing a white jacket.

"Now it's my turn." The woman in white said commandingly. "Who the hell are you?


	2. Wait, What?

**Hey guys! So, you've spoken, and you want more of this. I was actually surprised. I went from getting like 3 or 4 views a day, to literally over a hundred every day. Ironic, considering the topics of this story. So, you got what you wanted, chapter 2. Hope you like it. Again, give me reviews! criticism and commentary is always welcome. Also, on my profile page is a poll, whether the Legends Team should have a small impact or large impact on the world of the 100. Either will work, but I like tomgove the people what they want. Please check it out and let me know! Thanks!**

* * *

"Alright, hey? Alright." Monty raised his gun into the air, universal sign for surrender. He elbowed Bellamy, encouraging him to do the same. Harper followed suit. These people were an unknown quantity, he calculated, and Monty didn't like being in situations where he didn't know the odds.

Bellamy was on edge. He definitely did not like being backed into a corner. But he trusted Monty. He raised his gun into the air, his face steeled, showing no emotion but anger.

"Now your sidearm, cupcake." The bald man gestured at the holster at his hip. The weapon the man was wielding was odd. It was stout, and had a bulbous red tank on the top.

The woman clad in white stepped forward. It was clear to Bellamy from the way the others followed her gestures, she was in charge. "Now, who the hell are you, and why aren't you dead from radiation?" She questioned.

Monty responded first. "Im Monty, that's Harper, and this is Bellamy." He began. He wasn't sure where these people were from, so the way he answered any question from now on might fall on deaf ears. "We are survivors from The Ark. Generations in space immunized us to Earth's radiation levels." He noticed the bald man and the dark skinned woman looked a little confused, but the strangely dressed man and the woman in white seemed to be following him. At least a little.

"The Ark?" the strangely dressed man asked. "As in, the bible Ark?" He looked to the dark woman. "I thought we were done with bible stories."

"What?" Monty asked, confused. "No,The Ark, as in the 12 stations that combined into one after the bombs fell?" These people didn't seem to know much about history.

"That explains the dangerously high radiation levels." The woman in white said. "And how you're both standing here."

Then the dark skinned woman spoke up. "You said you were survivors of this Ark. What happened?" She seemed almost...concerned. Like she cared.

Bellamy replied this time. "The CO2 scrubbers failed. The ark set 100 juvenile delinquents down to see if Earth was survivable. When they realized it was, they brought the Ark down, hard." he explained bluntly. "How do you not know this? Who are you?"

"Zip it, cowboy. We're asking the questions here." The bald man stepped closer, punctuating his command by brandishing his weapon in front of them.

"Cool it Mick." The woman in white barked. "You said that they brought your ship down. Were there any other survivors?" She asked.

Bellamy looked to Monty, exchanging looks. "Maybe." Monty said smartly. "Level with us, and maybe we'll tell you." He said. Bellamy smiled smugly. Now they had the power in this situation.

The woman in white glanced around at her colleagues. "Fine." she said, a little frustrated to lose control to a pair of teens. "I'm Sara, this is Mick, Nate, Amaya, and Jax. And we are time travelers from another universe."

Bellamy and Monty started laughing. "You eat too many Jobi nuts?" Bellamy asked.

"This...is absolutely insane." Was all that monty could say. "Am I dreaming?" He asked, reaching forward and touching the console of the Waverider.

"Hey! Hands off!" Mick yelled at him, pulling his hands away.

Monty shrunk a little. "Sorry Mr. Rory." He said weakly.

"It's just Mick. How hard is that to wrap around your post-apocalyptic head?" He grumbled.

"Hey, Be nice." a dark haired man urged, walking up to the group.

"Zip it, haircut." Mick replied, angrily.

"Sorry about him." The dark haired man said, turning to Monty and Bellamy. "He's got some anger issues. I'm Ray Palmer." He extended his hand,

They both shook. "I'm Monty, and this is Bellamy." He introduced.

"Im Harper." The shy blonde piped up.

"I need a beer." The hotheaded pyro grumbled, walking off the bridge.

'So you guys are from another universe?" Bellamy asked, still trying to wrap his head around the concept. He thought his life was weird before.

"That would be correct, Mr. Bellamy." A disembodied, female, accented voice suddenly said.

"What the hell was that?" Bellamy asked, alarmed and on edge.

"That would be Gideon, our shipboard AI." Ray interjected matter-of-factly.

Both Monty and Bellamy were visibly uncomfortable. "AI?" Monty questioned.

"Artificial intelligence." The strange accent replied.

"Yeah, we got that bit." Bellamy said. "We haven't had the best experience with those in the past. One just tried to take over the world and kill us all no more than a few weeks ago." He decided to keep the whole Primfiya thing a secret for now. These people were still an unknown.

"I can assure you, I won't be doing anything like that." The AI replied.

Ray looked at Sara, trying to discern what to do about these kids. And how they were going to get out of their latest pickle.

"So, we've leveled, now tell us. Other survivors?" Sara interjected. "Some kind of camp? We won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

The boys exchanged glances of their own. Monty would support Bellamy here, he had kept them alive all this time. "It's your call." He said to his friend.

Bellamy mulled his options over. It was unlikely they'd be able to fight their way out of this one. The truck was a long walk back, and these people were unknowns. The also seemed to be in genuine distress. What would Clarke do? "Yes, there are other survivors. We have a camp not too far from here. We could take you there if you'd like. Better with us than the grounders."

"Grounders?" Amaya asked, stepping in to the discussion now.

"The natives. When the last person from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last person alive from the Earth." Monty said.

"They're violent, aggressive, don't take well to outsiders." Bellamy summed up. You're in Trikru Clan territory now, But not far from Azgeda."

This was all a bit much for Sara. They had been thrown into a very bad, very dangerous situation. "Jax, is our camo up and running yet?" She asked the mechanic.

"Yeah, they'll hold. We're good to hide the ship." He replied.

"Alright, grab everyone else. We are talking a trip in unexplored territory." She said with a grin.

"On it."

/

"Did we seriously need the wardrobe change?" Mick asked, peeved by their new attire. Sometimes, it was fun. This was boring though.

"Yes Mick." Sara replied, irritated at the fact that he was already complaining. "We don't want to set off any alarms, or seem out of place to everyone." She replied. How many times did she have to explain that.

Finally, they made their way back to the truck. Monty headed to the back, and bellamy made his way to the cab. Some quick words were exchanged, and a dark skinned teen hopped out of the back and into the cab. His eyes were red, Sara noted. Like he'd been crying. They made their way around to the back, and noticed it was filled with people. Beat up looking people, with lifeless eyes. She turned to Monty. "What happened to these people?" She asked.

"They were survivors from another station from the Arkfall. They were...Slaves for Azgeda." He said sadly, looking at them. The legends team clambered into the back, and a blonde girl sitting next to Monty closed the barrier, and slapped the metal. Then, the truck rumbled to life and lurched forward. The blonde, who was wearing similar garb to Monty and Bellamy, grabbed ahold of Monty's hand, and looked at him questioningly.

"We're doing the wright thing here." He said.

Mick looked at the pair, and raised his eyebrows, the realization hitting him. "Nice job, hockey pads." He grinned.

Amaya elbowed Mick in the ribs, hard. "Forgive my colleage. He has no filter." She smiled through gritted teeth.

"No, its ok. He did do a good job." She smiled, squeezing his hand.

Monty couldn't help but blush.

Before long, they had reached camp. As they drove through the gate, Sara noticed a sign above, reading 'Arkadia'. Huh. As they unloaded from the truck, Bellamy stepped aside to speak with a blonde girl and a brunette with a leg brace. They seemed to be arguing. The Legends were too busy taking this all in, much like the prisoners. Harper began to usher the prisoners inside, but Monty puller them aside. This place was incredible. They could definately tell this was a crashed space station. But what had been built around, it was incredible.

"I'm not going to leave any more innocent people to die."

There were people all around, doing various tasks.

"You just did."

The camp was surrounded by a wall made of wire, and beyond that, a clearing before intense forest.

"You're not the only one who has to live with your decision."

"Listen, we need to go inside. You're not going to believe what happened while we were out there."

Bellamy gestured at Monty. "Let's go."

Monty nodded, and urged the group to follow. "Come on. We are going to the chancellor's office. Time to tell Clarke your story."


End file.
